


The Wilder Woman

by Albino_prince24



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mind Rape, Original Character(s), Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albino_prince24/pseuds/Albino_prince24
Summary: Miscellaneous shorts for an rp oc
Kudos: 1





	The Wilder Woman

Lana awoke to find herself tied to a tree. She was in the process of returning back to the Keep after her Vhenan had sent her out on a solo mission when she was captured. Though she shouldn't be surprised if she were, to be honest, Fenris was captured not that long ago by Shems. Her agents weren't able to find the rest for the Blood Mages that had tormented her friend, placing Red Lyrium into his markings, breaking him. Then there was the fact that they are at war, Mahanon had told her there will be times where their people will be captured. But to her dismay, this was not a normal situation, she couldn't smell the rest of her agents. If they had found her, then her agents were also comprised as well. To be the only one in her unit to be captured had caused the wilder woman to be on edge.

The wilder woman struggled within her binds, frowning as the ropes only seemed to tighten around her as she struggled. Once she decided to stop struggling is when she realized there was a presence nearby, only to gasp out in pain when someone grabbed her hair, forcing her head up. Her green eye only seemed to widen as the Shem took ahold of her bow, waving it in front of her as if knowing it was her weapon of choice. Lana gave out a hiss struggling more in her binds as the hand only seemed to tighten its grip in her hair. This only seemed to cause her captors to chuckle darkly as if they were enjoying her struggle.

'What are these shems thinking? What are they planning?'

Lana's eyes only widened more as the Shem that held her weapon stood right in front of her. She knew he was speaking to her, but unfortunately, she doesn't understand what the Shem was saying. Lana hissed out if only someone could find her. Anyone at this point would be a blessing to see, including Ashara and Tamlen. The Shem chuckled at the wilder woman's hiss, patting her head before striking her across the face with force to cause her head to snap to the side. Once again the Shem started speaking to her, she could only guess that he was not happy that she didn't answer him the way he wanted.

'Is this an interrogation?'

The Sham struck her across the face a few times before stepping away from her. It was obvious he wasn't going to give up on trying to gain the information he wanted. He soon turned to her once more before snapping her bow over his knee. The wilder gave out a heart-wrenching streak as she watched in horror as her bow was broken right in front of her. The Shem tossed the remains in the fire pit nearby, satisfied by her reaction. She kept her eyes on her now destroyed weapon as it burned, the pit of fear growing in her stomach as she now knew these men had captured her on purpose.

'Who are these Shems?'

The hand that had been on her hair, keeping her head up, finally let go; allowing Lana to hang her head down. This is not what one could claim to be a good day. The wilder womans hair draped over her face, acting as a curtain to shield her view of the Shems that has captured her. The normal braid she kept her wild curly hair back has fallen out, most likely from the Shems taking the cord she kept. It wasnt hard to notice the group speaking to each other, possibly speaking on how they will get the information they wanted from her. 

'What do I know that they want?'

It seemed only mere hours later that her captors finally decided to come to her once more, forcing her head to look up at the Shem before realizing her visions started blurring. Blinking a few times was all it took to realize her captors were missing. It wasnt until she heard the crackling of fire did she finally lift her head up to look around. Her vision is impaired by the amount of smoke that filled the area. It was then she finally realized that something was wrong. She couldnt hear any animals in the area; the sound of the crackling grew louder by the second was the only clue the ravenette had before she realized the forest was on fire. The wilds, her home, burning down around her and she cant escape to warn the others at the Keep. 

She started screaming out in terror as she watched as the fire grew closer to her body, feeling the burning on her skin before the vision faded, leaving the wilder woman confused in her spot. Thats how they got to her, showing her different visions to break her mind. Most were of children and animal, those were the ones that always left her sobbing at the end. Then the Shems grew bolder, they started bringing in her Vhenan into the visions, most of the time she was forced to watch as they tortured him. But once she wasnt able to answer them once again, they started to get more gruesome in their torture. She watched as the shems violated him, clipping off the tips of his ears before finally killing him. Lana screamed the loudest during the session, her throat raw as she sobbed harder. 

'VHENAN!'

The Shems all watched as the wilder woman is being broken down by their magic before they had started branding her with the marking of her people, the slave markings they wore. Lana didnt put up a fight, she only sat there as they fed her each vision to destroy her mind. Her green eyes that once held a childlike innocence now hold an empty hollow look as her tears fell down her cheeks. With each vision only doing more damage to her mind, leaving her in anguish. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Lana couldn't tell you how long she has been there, days- maybe months. She had been broken and this only powered her anger. This was the reason why Fenris hated mages, no one deserved to have this much power. She sat there, scared and worried. She wasn't sure if she was the only one captured. Her agents could also have been captured, tortured even.

'Mahanon killed, the forest burned, my face is hurting, what have they done? What will they do next?'

Lana whimpered out when someone grabbed her head, tilting it up so they have a clear view of her pointed hers. Only then did she realize what their plans were. The feel of sharp steel as it is pushed throw the cartilage of her ear, ripping out a pained shriek from the small elf. The Shem pulled away, waving the tip of her ear in her face. The sheer terror on her face was enough to have the whole group laugh before the terror turned to anger.

The wilder woman released a loud roar in anger, feeling her body fill with pure energy as she was blinded in her anger. The screams of pain only filled her body more as she kept doing what she only knew to do at the time, kill. It was only hours later did she finally calmed down from her rage. She walked away from the camp, heading to the closest river to clean up the blood that covered her body. 

It was then when she was at her calmest did she realized her body shrinking down. When she looked at her hands she noticed they were bear claws before the shifted into hands. She felt sick, her being a mage sickened her. They tortured her, knowing that she was a mage. Everything that Fenris had told her made more sense now than ever and the fact that she is a mage only burns her more. 

'He said that not all mages are like the ones from his home Could I be so sure anymore?'


End file.
